


5 Times Angus MacGyver sacrificed himself and it worked out just fine and one time when it didn’t  (from The Private Writings of Jack Dalton)

by EWM



Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Grieving Jack Dalton, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), What Have I Done, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Blame Day 9 of Whumptober for this monstrosity, I was spinning the idea of sacrifice around and around in my brain as I was kind of stuck and this is what came out. Let me know what you think.No 9. FOR THE GREATER GOODRitual Sacrifice
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Whumptober2020  (MyfirstWhumptober!!) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995484
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	5 Times Angus MacGyver sacrificed himself and it worked out just fine and one time when it didn’t  (from The Private Writings of Jack Dalton)

  1. Murdoc



Mac’s thing for self-sacrifice had always driven me kinda mad, the kid’s way of just throwing himself into the firing line was crazy. It made my job a hell of a lot harder as his overwatch and his lack of regard for his own life shocked even me sometimes, I thought something isn’t quite right in this boy’s head. Although sometimes it was fun too. His attitude, his faith that he would always find a way out and he always did was something I loved about him as well and something I came to rely on. But with Murdoc, things reached a peak, when Mac was so willing to play bait in such a reckless way after everything that had happened, after he had almost died, after Bozer had almost died. I had to stop him. Mac’s logic was he should be there to help, he was the ‘perfect bait’ otherwise how else would they catch him? I remember yelling at him so clearly, virtually pleading with him to stay behind because losing him would kill me. The look of shock on Mac’s face still haunts me, that someone cared so much about his life, that someone would actually weep if he wasn’t there anymore, I don’t think he really even believed me. It spoke volumes about Mac and how despite his big brain, there was some real messed up stuff buried under all the science. He did what I asked though, even if he didn’t understand it. Of course it was all for nothing, Murdoc that psychotic son-of-a-bitch cornered us and pushed Mac anyway. His life for ours and the stupid kid practically leapt to it, his jeep driving up to the junkyard, I wanted to scream at him all over again for his stupidity. It was ultimately Riley who saved the day that time, re-programming Murdoc’s monster snipes to target him, while the kid held out his arms waiting to be shot. I wished I shot that wide eyed madman right then and there, it would have saved us so much trouble in the long run. But I didn’t and Murdoc lived to fight another day as did we.

  1. Getting Disavowed



Bozer was Mac’s best friend (if you didn’t count me). Mac would have done anything to protect him, he did do everything in fact. If it had been up to Mac, Bozer would have been kept out of this life, would never had anything to do with the Phoenix or me or what we did. But thanks to Murdoc that was never going to happened. Mac always watched out for Bozer after that, particularly in his first year as a spy. When his first overseas mission went to hell, Mac thew himself into the fray again, he had told Bozer to get out of the country and me as well, to run like hell if our plan didn’t work and he would take the fall. He would protect both of us, it was crazy, it was also classic Mac. Mac told me privately that I had to saver Bozer, I had to get him out, keep him safe because…because he didn’t belong in this life and it was Mac’s fault, protect Bozer above him. Other people’s lives were always more important than his own. When the guards grabbed him and threw him to the floor next to us in Amsterdam, he snapped at us _“I remembered making you a radio and telling you to run if this didn’t work out.”_ Bozer had second guessed him in a way because he would never leave Mac behind even if it meant getting us both arrested. I would have found away to save Mac on my own, but I had a job to do, I’d given my word to Mac to keep Bozer safe. Riley saved us again that day because Mac’s plan had worked, ultimately, even if it had taken place a few minutes later than we would have like.

  1. The Magic Bullet



Hawaii was suppose to be a rescue mission, go save people, help them out (maybe eat some nice food) and come home. But it didn’t work out that way, it never did with us. We ended up having to stop "The Magic Bullet" . That was my name for it, Mac would have always given it a more formal name, it’s proper name. But to me it was a magic bullet, I mean what else do you call a self guided armour piercing bullet? That time it hadn’t been so much about sacrifice, it was about faith. Mac trusted me beyond anything, trusted me enough to put himself in the firing line, literally. He had to make the bullet come to him for his plan to work, but I had to throw his home made doohicky because as he put it "my aim was better". It was one of the hardest shots I ever made, seeing that red dot on Mac’s chest, it was horrifying. What if I had missed? What if I had fucked it up? Mac would have bled out on a beach in Hawaii and it would have been my fault.

  1. Murdoc again



Murdoc gave us so much fucking trouble that year, even after we arrested him, he was a fucking pain. He got one of his buddies to attack the Phoenix, got the organisation involved, tried to steel an evil virus (yes an evil virus) and it was all on god damn Cairo Day. Mac and I didn’t have too much choice that time in terms of getting involved, it was kind of a kill or be killed situation. But still cutting the coolant tubes of the cold room to flood the room with fire, that was a kind of crazy, even I admired it. I can still see it now, the soldiers slamming their fists on the glass in panic (Mac had broken the lock). I shot at the glass, hoping Mac could break it, which of course he did, slamming his knife into it. Not a moment too soon, I remember the fire leaping up behind him and grabbing him to pull his ass out of the range of it. I was impressed and horrified in about equal measure; I remember asking him _"What was the plan if you couldn’t break the glass?”_ he just grinned at me and said _“What plan?”_ I wasn’t shocked, I just laughed and pulled him up.

  1. The Poisonous Gas



Mac locked himself in a room with poisoned gas one time. I recall yelling at him, saying what the hell you are doing? He was frightened because me and Cage would be exposed (not to mention everyone else), but no fear for himself. It was already too late, he’d "already been exposed", he just had to contain the gas, that was enough, it didn’t matter if he died, even he could contain the gas that would been enough. I can see him now in my mind, grabbing the scissors and slamming them into his thigh, yelling in pain. That was to slow the gas down, something about adrenaline stopping the spread. I hated watching him through the glass, not being able to help, but of course his brilliance paid off. He managed to neutralise the gas, all while coughing his lungs out and bleeding all over the floor. He collapsed on me and Cage afterwards as he reminded us that we needed to save him (for once) as the gas was still in his system. He survived it as always, he just added a new scar to his collection. Cage was pretty shocked by his actions, I wasn’t. Mac’s attitude, it’s like arrogance and insecurity all tangled up together, the fact that he can always get himself out, but also if he does die, it doesn’t matter because he’s not important enough to worry about (his dad has a lot to fucking answer for I’m telling you.).

  1. Kovacs



Kovacs, he cost me so much, he took so much from me. He took 10 years of my life away from me, he took me away from my friends and my family and he took...Well sometimes I wonder if it was even worth it. Mac wasn’t even suppose to be there, this was my job, my mission. I remember when I first told him about the task force, Mac’s first reaction was to go with me, no questions asked, " _just get me on the task force_ " and that was that. He would follow me into hell if I asked him. I gently pushed him back saying that it was for more experience soldiers, those who had been chasing before, it was a half truth. The task-force would have loved to have Mac, his mind would have been asset, but I wouldn’t risk him, not for this. Mac had ended up joining me anyway, he’d run away from his life at the Phoenix, he had said it wasn’t what it was, that he wasn’t what he was. He didn’t belong there anymore, but could he stay with me because he thought could still help me, if I wanted him. My heart broke and I didn’t press for details, I just hugged him in the cold at this shitty little airport in Siberia I’d found him. Of course the Phoenix had gone after him, Matty had called me, telling me to send him back, that he wasn’t safe there. I’d sniggered over the phone, Mac wasn’t safe anywhere. I demanded an explanation and Matty filled me on some of the key details of the previous six months, Codex, Mac’s father, what a fucking mess. I was furious at Matty for letting all get so messed up, I was furious at myself for not being there. I slammed the phone down on Matty. 

But Mac ended up staying with me, with the task-force. He was quiet, he didn’t make friends initially, he was too locked in his own head. This all changed when he managed to produce a flamethrower with wooden branches and saved everyone (he burned his hands in the process). After that people warmed up to him and Mac relaxed again. He still didn’t speak about his father or the Phoenix, but he smiled again despite our shitty situation and the cold (Mac always hated the cold). Mac stayed with me for more than a year, tracking, checking, saving and doing what he always did.

It all came to a head in the warehouse, the gun battle was insane, there was blood everywhere. We were out numbered and Kovacs was in our sights, Mac came up with a plan as he always did and brought half the ceiling down on us, but it crushed Kovacs. I saw that fucker bleeding out on a cold floor, I remember walking up to him and putting a bullet in him just to make sure. I turned around to look at Mac, I was finally free, I could come home and take Mac with me. I smiled at him, he looked at me in panic, he’d seen the red dot on my face, I hadn’t (obviously). The next few seconds were a blur, Mac taking a running leap, being pushed to the floor, cracking my head on the concrete, Mac sitting next to me and the bullet.

It ripped through Mac’s chest, blood sprayed out and onto me. He should have been wearing a vest, but he’d given it up protecting some kid (one of the many Kovacs had kidnapped) so it went straight through him and into the stone pillars around us. He didn’t scream, he just looked down at his chest. Then he fell on his side onto the concrete, blood pouring out. I remember pulling him up, so he was in my arms, my boy, my kid. I tried to reassure him, told him to hold on, that we’d get through this, that I’d bring home. That we were going home together at last, that we could do what we wanted. Anything to keep him conscious, Mac...tried to respond, he laughed, but blood just came out and he groaned, he gripped my arm with his blood-stained hand. I held him tighter then, pleading with him to stay with him, my boy, don’t leave. He just looked at me with those big blue eyes and coughed more blood, a few words did come out though

_“Sorry to disappoint Jack…I never was good at following orders…”_

He coughed again and rasped, his body spasmed. I kept him in my arms telling him that he didn’t disappoint, he never did, following orders was overrated, we were going home and was all that mattered. He smiled at me, he started to try and move then, his hands went over his legs, like he was looking for something. He found his knife in his pocket. He pulled my hand off him and pressed the blood stained thing into it. I tried to protest, saying he would need it, what was I going to do with this?? He just shook his head and closed my fist around it, I held him again trying to talk to him, but he simply whispered

_“It was all worth it…”_

And then….well then Mac died in my arms. The light went out of his blue eyes and his body fell against me. I remembered gripping him, pressing his face against my chest. I shut my eyes and I rocked back and forth, willing him to wake up, to find a way to fix this. But he didn’t and I screamed.

My memory fades a bit after that. I just remember blackness and Mac’s body pressed against me. My team told me that they had to wrestle it away from me. I can recall bits and pieces in the following days, Matty’s choking voice over the phone, getting on a place, seeing the box….the coffin coming out. Bozer wrapping his arms around me and crying like a baby. Riley screaming at me and booze, a lot of whisky. I don’t remember much about the funeral. We buried Mac next to his parents, he’d spent much of his life looking for them, he finally got to be with them. I still visit his grave sometimes, talk to him, tell him about my day and keep the grave clean, put fresh flowers out, still got to watch over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm evil, I killed Mac, I know. It's horrible. But in all seriousness, I had this idea for the private writings of Jack Dalton and thought to continue it??


End file.
